(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushioning member used for air-planes, ships, vehicles, furniture, and interior articles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Fabrics, paddings and laminates formed by using inorganic compounds or organic compounds are used as materials having a heat-insulating or flame-proofing property. For example, there are known a wall covering material comprising an elastic air-permeable foam layer containing a flame-proofing additive and a fiber-containing covering layer, in which hollow granules of an inorganic material having independent cells are incorporated in continuous cells in the foam layer (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-158384), and a furniture covering fabric having an improved flame-proofing property, which is a laminate of a fabric and a foam, wherein the foam layer comprises 100 parts by weight of a neoprene, about 5 to about 15 parts by weight of a carbonization promoter and about 10 to about 180 parts of alumina hydrate or the same amount, based on hydration water, of a hydrate of other inorganic compound, the inorganic compound hydrate retains the majority of the hydration water at temperatures for drying and curing the foam but loses hydration water at temperatures below about 500.degree. C., the neoprene is a homopolymer of chloroprene or a copolymer of chloroprene with other organic monomers, and when the neoprene is a copolymer of chloroprene with acrylonitrile or an .alpha., .beta.-saturated carboxylic acid, the carbonization promoter need not be present (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-40890).
Recently, light-weight characteristic, easy moldability, and enhanced heat insulating property are required for a cushioning member comprising a heat insulating material such as mentioned above. For example, in connection with airplanes for which especially high heat insulating, flame-proofing, and light-weight characteristics are required, the FAA (Federal Aviation Administration) fireproof regulations for seat cushions of airplanes have been effective since Nov. 26, 1984, and it is stipulated that new regulations that cannot be satisfied by conventional products should be satisfied within three years from the above date.